


So You're A Mechaphile?

by KOREAlchemist, ScorpioSeductress



Series: Smut for Scorpios [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kinks, Lemon, Mechaphilia, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSeductress/pseuds/ScorpioSeductress
Summary: The reader finally tells Tony her secret. She is a mechaphile. She tells him how she's been wanting him to touch her like one of his suits for so long. Tony lets her have her wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KOREAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mechaphilia (Tony x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485523) by [KOREAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist). 



> Hey! This is based off of a fanfic I read by KOREAlchemist, called Mechaphilia, except this one is a whole lot more smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated this chapter. I also included a 4th wall break this time.

Tony was working on mark 3 when you told him.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, (y/n)?" You took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. This was it. You would finally tell your boyfriend.

"I'mamechaphile." You said quickly, cringing, awaiting his reaction.

"What did you say? I didn't understand." He asked, confused.

This time, you calmed your nerves and spoke slower. "I am a mechaphile."

There was a small pause.

"Jarvis, what's a mechaphile?"

"A mechaphile is a person who gets extremely aroused at the thought of being pleasured by machinery, or being treated like machinery." He looked at you with a blank expression. Then his lips drew into a big grin.

"Oh, we can have fun with this, now can't we?" He said. That alone made you impossibly wet. He stalked closer to you. "So, which one is it?"

"Huh...?" You were completely zoned out at this point, imagining the things he would do to you.

"I said, which one do you apply to? Being treated like a machine, or being treated by a machine?"

"Both..." You said, anxiously.

"Let's get started then, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh um.. I don't know, I never really thought about it too much,-" He chuckled at that "-...I guess, sort of, the kind of thing you would do to make sure everything is in good shape and not damaged? Not, like, check to see if I'M damaged but... I'm sorry, I didn't really think about the conversation or how this would go at all in my head a-"

He cut you off, clearly seeing you were nervous.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to explain yourself. I'll just go this my-" Que wink and sexy smirk, "-normal routine." Once he said that, he started stripping you of all your clothes, until you were stark naked (pun intended). Your hands were trembling like earthquakes at this point.

"Alright, let's see here, well, everything seems to be in good shape, but the exterior seems a bit... flustered." He smirked even more at that. His hands skated across your skin lightly and it drove you nuts. His thumbs purposely went over your nipples a few times to test your reaction, and because you were already very aroused, it had a big affect on you. You inhaled sharply and whined.

"Needy, are we?" His hands tweaked, rubbed, pinched, and rolled, your nipples, and you became a moaning mess. You desperately tried to kiss him, but he retracted his head away, and you had settle for sucking and kissing away at his neck. You arched your back and ground down on anything on the table, which happened to be the heel of the palm of mark 3. You ground down like your life depended on it. He didn't notice at first, but when he saw he started getting hard. He had the perfect idea.

"Jarvis, make mark 3's right hand vibrate." As it did, you squealed, getting so much pleasure from this. You were going to cum in a matter of minutes, and he knew it. Next, started to knead your ass with one hand, and rubbed your clit with the other.

"I want you to cum when I tell you to." He said. You nodded, it being the only thing you can do. 

"So close... so close... please, Tony, I want to cum!"

"Alright, I will count down from ten."

"10." It felt so good..

"9." Your hipped jerked and bucked faster against the metal.

"8." So close...

"7.." Almost there...

"6..."

"5, you're doing so good babydoll.."

"4, that feels so good doesn't it? You're such a gorgeous thing, you grinding down on my iron suit like this..." All of his somewhat-dirty talk had brought you to ecstasy, your body fell limp to the table you were sitting on. Your juices start leaking out of you, coating the still vibrating hand of the suit.

"You weren't supposed to cum yet."

Shit. You disobeyed Tony. Since he was your dom, you two had set punishments if you disobeyed him. You have never disobeyed him before, so you usually get rewarded, meaning he'd tie you up and torture you into oblivion. But that's for a different story.

"Put her in the suit Jarvis, but without the visor. I want to see her face as I torture her into orgasm." Jarvis controlling the suit grabbed you and put you inside it and stood up in front of him.

"Jarvis, disable the movements of mark 3."

"Yes sir." All of a sudden, you couldn't move, the suit was too strong. You were paralyzed like Neville Longbottom in the Sorcerers Stone (movie).

"As a punishment, each time you cum in this, the vibrations increase until you can't take it anymore. Do you remember your safeword, babydoll?"

"Capsicle."

"Good girl. Start it up Jarvis."

It felt so good, but you knew it wouldn't stay like that forever.

Apparently, he wasn't but satisfied with your sweet noises yet. "Jarvis, make the place where her nipples are vibrate, and her cunt. Medium setting." You whined as the vibrations started, and you tried moving your hips to grind on the crotch. "J.A.R.V.I.S., put this butt plug in her asshole, and make it vibrate with the suit." He put the butt plug at the butt of the suit, and pressed it. The suit assimilated the plug, and tucked it in your ass.

"Nngh... Tony..." You said as the vibrations started in your ass.

"Also, that this bullet vibrator to her clit."

The suit took in the little bullet, turned it on to full power, and moved it in circles around your clit. Sometimes for a few minutes it would pay special attention to the left side of your clit, which gave you exquisite pleasure beyond imagination, but it quickly turned to being too much.

The suit started to make it feel like the vibrations were moving in circles on your nipples, and up and down on your crotch. You came about 3 seconds after that. Then, the vibrations were stronger, and the moving vibrations seemed like they were going faster. "Jarvis, massage her ass, and make it vibrate along with the rest of the suit."

"Yes Mr. Stark." You subconsciously let out the most disturbing, naughtiest moan you have ever made. Even Tony raised his eyebrows at that. You came again, your hips bucking wildly, slightly rocking the suit, and the vibrations increased. This time you came almost immediately. You were plunged into ecstasy once again, this time everything almost being too much, and when you came down from your high, you noticed Tony was jerking off next to you he started whispering the dirtiest things in your ear.

"You like this, don't you? You like it when you're helpless to the pleasure. How much longer do you think you can take it?" He said. You loved it when he whispered to you like this, because the way he whispered and how soft and smooth and caring his voice was not only aroused you but also sent shivers down your spine.

Tony was fisting himself faster and faster, and you just stayed like this for about 20 minutes. At some point he started recording everything for future enjoyment, *wink wink*.

"Jarvis, turn off all of the vibrations besides the bullet, and put that one to the lowest setting."

He was teasing you now, and you weren't sure how long you could take it. You needed to cum, but you couldn't with him teasing you like this in such a hopeless position. You relaxed you body and allowed yourself to just feel the vibrations, and that alone made it feel so little and yet deliciously intense. It was starting to be too much. You came again, screaming his name, and it was so intense you blacked out.

-timeskip-

You woke up and noticed you weren't in the suit anymore. You tried moving anything, but you found you were just too weak, and still feeling this kind of aftermath of an excellent orgasm. It didn't hurt, but you couldn't move.

"Hey babydoll, you're finally awake." You heard Tony say. You opened your eyes and saw you were in your shared bedroom with him. 

"What happened..? I can't move... nothing hurts but... it's like I'm numb..." You decided to pull a joke. "Comfortably Numb..." You both broke into laughter at that.

"I love that song..." Tony said, wiping some tears from his eyes when laughing.

"I'm so tired..." You yawned,

"I bet you are, how about we take a nap?" He asked.

"Yes please."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please play "Awesome Mix Volume 2." He said. 

You snuggled up to each other as you took a long deserved nap. You were fast asleep by the middle of Fox On The Run by Sweet.

-extended ending-

Clint scaled the side of the building with suction cups with Sam in his suit flying near the window of Tony and (y/n). Clint took out his phone, and started a video.

"This is Tony Stark and (y/n) (l/n), snuggling. If you watched our last video, you would know that we, me and Sam, staked out in a cabinet in Tony's workshop, and we saw them having a very, VERY, kinky fucking. Tony and (y/n) are apparently very kinky. By the looks of our last video, I think (y/n) was enjoying herself. What was that, 2, 3 orgasms? Damn." He points the camera at Sam.

"Sam do you ship them?" Clint asked,

"Of course I do, they're both desperate flirts and kinky fuckers, perfect for each other! Practically soulmates!" At this, the two burst out laughing, alerting Tony and (y/n).

"HEY! BIRDBRAINS! GET OFF/AWAY FROM MY WINDOW OR I'LL CALL NATASHA ON YOU!" The two (stalkers XD) immediately started working their way away/off the window, terrified of being at the mercy of Black Widow (who was apparently Clint's dom), and letting Tony and (y/n) enjoy their nap.

The End :)


	2. Sequel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel anyone?

Would anyone like to have a sequel, or a different story written? What I'm taking right now are requests for more chapters on my other fanfics, sequels for this one, or a whole new one shot. Request what you want below, as long as it remains in these fandoms. If it's not in any of these fandoms I will be unable to complete the one shot due to lack of information.

The Avengers (Both)

X Men (All movies)

Spider-Man: Homecoming

Suicide Squad

Star Wars

Sherlock (BBC)

The Flash (CW, up to season 2)

Supergirl (CW, only up to season 2)

Agents of SHIELD

Once Upon A Time

Kingdom Keepers (book series by Ridley Pearson)

and my favorite fandom,

LOKI

yes, he is a fandom all on his own. for gods (pun intended) sake, he has an army!


End file.
